Beautiful Pefect
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Sequel kedua 'Special Moment'. TaoRis & ChenMin side. Alur berantakan. DLDR and RCL :)


Beautiful Perfect

.

Title :: Beautiful Perfect (Special Moment Sequel)

Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport)

.

Pairings :: TaoRis/KrisTao (Side 1) – XiuChen/ChenMin (Side 2)

Genre :: Romance

Length :: Oneshoot – Short Fict

.

Summary :: "Aku tau kalau kau lebih indah daripada bunga manapun. Bahkan baozi, mengalahkan apa yang kau punya."

Disclaimer :: All belong to god. This story is mine!

.

Warning :: Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Seperti biasa kesalahan bertebaran, Bukan EYD yang benar, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing. Dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca jika sudah mendapat firasat kalau ini sangat jelek. Hehehe~

.

Haii~ hehehe… Kembali dengan Specialpie. Aku bawa fict sequel story ke dua, TaoRis dan XiuChen. Ceritanya ini sequel dari fict 'Special Moment'… Hm, agak garing isi ceritanya. Jadi mohon dimaafkan. Sisa couplenya (SuLay dan KaiSoo) di story terakhir ^^

.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO SILENT READERS! NO FLAME!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

(Side 1 – TaoRis/KrisTao : Beautiful Perfect)

Tao sedang menatap sebuah pohon bunga saat itu. Raut mukanya kentara dengan kekecewaan. "Huh, kenapa kau masih saja belum mau berbunga, Nona Bunga Matahari?" Ucapnya sebal.

Tao tampak mengelus satu persatu daun yang tumbuh di pohon bunga matahari itu. "Kau membuatku sebal. Cepatlah berbunga, agar Kris-ge selalu tersenyum padaku." Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada yang sebal. Tao menatap pohon bunga matahari itu nanar.

"Ekhem~!"

Seseorang menginterupsi perbincangan Tao dengan si objek. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemilik suara yang mulai terlihat dari pintu masuk taman itu. "Kris-ge. Annyeong!" Sapanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"Annyeong. Pagi sekali kau datang. Ada apa?" Tanyanya, sepertinya masih mengantuk. Ini masih jam 7 pagi.

"Hehehe. Aku sedang melihat Nona Bunga Matahari di pagi hari." Jawabnya.

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hm?"

"Iya, aku memberinya minum. Sekalian melihat apakah nona ini sudah ingin keluar atau masih ingin bersembunyi." Jelas Tao sambil menatap objek didepan matanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa harus sepagi ini?"

Tao menatap Kris. "Aku tidak ingin terlambat memberinya makan dan minum. Agar bunganya cepat mekar, ge." Jawab Tao.

Kris menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyesal sudah memberikan kunci duplikat taman ini padamu, Panda." Ucapnya.

Tao terhenyak mendengarnya. _**'Apa Kris-ge kecewa padaku karena bunga matahari itu belum tumbuh sempurna?'**_ Batinnya.

"Kau ini pabbo sekali. Bunga matahari itu lama sekali untuk berbunga. Bisa berbulan-bulan. Kau tau?" Kris tersenyum manis pada Tao.

Tao hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, Panda…" Lanjut Kris sambil menatap mata panda milik Tao dalam. Kris menemukan kepolosan disana, juga kejujuran dan ketulusan. Membuat Kris sedikit terpesona dengan namja yang dipanggilnya 'Panda' itu.

Tao menatap Kris heran. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris.

"Aku terpesona padamu, Panda. Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta. Aku menyuruhmu menjaga bunga matahari yang baru saja aku tanam beberapa minggu yang lalu itu agar kau tetap mau mengunjungiku setiap hari. Yah, itulah hal yang sebenarnya." Tutur Kris. Ia membuang nafas lega. Lega karena sudah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang terpenting pada Tao.

"Kris-ge…"

"Dan jika aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku ini saat bunga mataharinya mekar sempurna, itu sangat lama. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan yang selalu membuatku sesak setiap aku melihatmu." Lanjutnya. Kris tidak berani menatap Tao. Kris yakin pipinya sudah merah. Iya, ini adalah kali pertama Kris melakukannya. Karena biasanya ia hanya akan 'mendapat pernyataan cinta', bukan 'mengatakan pernyataan cinta'.

"Woaaahh, kris-ge tampan!" Seru Tao saat melihat Kris dengan wajah seperti tersipu itu. Dimata Tao, itu adalah ekspresi yang langka, dan sangat lucu juga menawan.

"E-eh? Wae?" Heran Kris. Matanya membulat menatap manik mata Tao. Masih dengan rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Kris-ge tampan. Aku selalu menyukai gege." Ungkapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Kris masih terheran dengan ungkapan Tao.

"Ge, apa bunga matahari itu indah?" Tanya Tao sambil kembali menatap bunga matahari yang dititipkan Kris padanya.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao dan membuang nafas kecil. "Menurutku, bunga matahari itu sangat indah. Bunganya begitu mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Tangkainya juga tumbuh dengan kuat. Daunnya sangat hijau dan bijinya yang gurih kalau diolah menjadi makanan. Warnanya kuning terang,kalau berada dibawah sinar matahari warnanya seperti menyala. Setiap melihat bunga matahari, maka akan ada sebuah senyum yang tercipta." Jelasnya.

"Tapi buatku, Kris-ge itu lebih indah dari bunga apapun. Sekalipun itu bunga paling indah di dunia, tapi menurutku Kris-ge lah yang paling indah." Sahut Tao.

Kris terdiam.

"Itulah yang membuatku menyukai, dan mencintai gege dari sejak aku melihat gege." Lanjut Tao. "Sejak menjadi tetangga barumu, aku sudah merasa kalau matamu saat menatap sesuatu itu sangat indah. Aku menyukaimu. Saat berkunjung kerumah ini, akhirnya sedikit banyak aku tau tentang kehidupan Kris-ge, juga tentang gege dan taman ini. Aku menjadi sangat mengagumi gege. Aku sampai membuat schedule sendiri, yaitu mengunjungi gege setiap hari." Lanjut Tao dengan ceria.

"Kau ini panda yang berisik. Tapi, kau juga panda yang berani. Panda yang jujur dan juga panda yang polos. Kau berani menyukaiku dan mengataiku indah. Itu yang membuatku terpesona sampai aku suka padamu. Kau seperti sebuah palu besar yang menghancurkan dinding kesepian dalam kehidupanku."

Tao tertawa lepas. "Hahaha. Ge, aku ini jago wushu. Jadi jangan menggunakan palu untuk perumpamaannya…"

Kris hanya memandang wajah polos Tao yang tertawa.

"Wo Ai Ni, Kris-ge…"

Saat itu juga, Kris menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Tao nyaman dalam dekapan dan rengkuhan Kris. Saking kuatnya Kris menarik Tao, sampai-sampai Kris terjengkang saat memeluk Tao.

"Hahaha. Aku mencintaimu, Kris-ge." Ungkap Tao lagi.

"Aku, aku bahkan sangat mencintaimu, Panda. Terimakasih. Untuk datang ke hidupku. Bunga matahari ini, milikmu."

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan merawatnya. Aku akan selalu melindunginya. Saat dia berbunga nanti, aku akan menunjukkan kalau bunga matahari tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahan Kris-ge dimataku." Tao membalas pelukan Kris dengan erat. Posisi mereka jelas tertidur, karena Kris yang terjengkang ke belakang tadi.

"Aku percaya itu, Panda."

.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

(Side 2 – ChenMin/XiuChen : Beautiful Perfect)

"Kita akan jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Xiumin. Disampingnya ada Chen. Mereka berdua sedang kencan! Oh, god~ sungguh hari yang indah. Cuaca juga mendukung. Ini keberuntungan untuk ChenMin #plakk

Yap. Ini jam lima sore. Mereka berjalan santai dengan langkah yang pelan. Burung-burung berbunyi dengan sangat riuh di atas pohon. Langit yang sudah mulai memancarkan semburat jingga sangat indah bila dipandang. Sunset.

Xiumin tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Chen!" Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Chen hanya bergumam kecil. Ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu, boleh tidak?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Chen ceria. Sebenarnya terdapat nada ragu di permintaan Xiumin itu.

Chen menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis itu membuat Xiumin berhenti melangkah juga. Chen menatap namjachingunya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, jalan denganku." Sambut Chen dengan senyuman yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Xiumin memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. Dengan segera, tangan Xiumin menyambut uluran tangan Chen. "Ne, kajja!" Katanya. Xiumin berjalan dengan gembira sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Chen. Menurutnya, ini adalah kencannya yang terbaik. Karena sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah bergandengan tangan di tempat umum.

Di pertengahan jalan, Xiumin bertemu dengan beberapa teman mereka. Heum, mungkin ada delapan orang namja yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah tempat yang baru saja terlewati oleh Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka teman-teman Chen sewaktu SMA.

"Hei! Chen!" Sapa seseorang dari mereka.

"Kau semakin kurus!" Ada lagi yang menimpali.

"Kau tidak makan, ya? Mukamu semakin sponge. Haha."

"Itu pacarmu?"

"Eung~ seleramu bagus, Jongdae!"

"Jangan sakiti pipi chubby-nya, ya.."

"Kalau di china, mirip sekali Baozi."

"Chen, bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah lulus SMA?"

Xiumin tampak menundukkan kepalanya, sedih tentunya. Ingin sekali ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Chen dan teman-temannya. Tapi, bukankah ia harus menghargainya, kan? Untuk saat ini, Xiumin masih diam dan berusaha mengangkat wajahnya serta memasang senyum manis –yang mungkin sedikit dipaksakan-.

"Ahahaha~ kalian masih saja ber-delapan, ya? Apa kalian kuliah di universtas yang sama juga? Kompak sekali. Daebaakk!" Chen hanya berucap seperti itu pada ke-delapan teman yang ditemuinya itu. "Aku sering menonton spongebob dan aku sepertinya terkena syndrome si kotak itu. Dan aku ingin tampak seperti itu. Hahaha." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa saja, Chen." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Nde, dan ini Kim Minseok. Dia namjachinguku. Bagaimana? Dia sangat manis bukan? Dia adalah orang Korea yang belajar di China. Tapi sekarang ia kuliah disini." Jelas Chen lagi, dengan bangga ia mengenalkan Xiumin pada ke-delapan temannya.

Semuanya hanya ber-'oh' ria. Memandang dan tersenyum kearah Xiumin.

Xiumin yang merasa gugup hanya bisa membungkuk sopan, mencoba memberi salam.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku masih ada urusan. Lain kali kita adakan reuni, ya? Sampai nanti…" Kata Chen cepat. Ia menarik tangan Xiumin agar berjalan cepat bersamanya.

Chen sepertinya tau apa yang terjadi pada Xiuminnya. Mungkin Xiumin merasa tidak nyaman, karena gerak-geriknya tadi seperti canggung dan mendadak murung. Saat Chen menariknya-pun Xiumin hanya diam mengikuti kemana Chen membawanya pergi tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Chen membawa Xiumin kesebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kini, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu. Xiumin dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya kita melewati jalan itu tadi. Aku seharusnya pura-pura lupa dan tidak ingat saja tadi. Apa kau merasa sangat tidak nyaman?" Chen menatap kesamping, ke tempat Xiuminnya duduk.

Dilihatnya Xiumin hanya diam menunduk.

"Xiu-bunny?" Panggilnya lagi.

"Anni! Bukan salahmu. Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Jongdae? Bukan salahmu kan kalau kita bertemu mereka di jalan? Itu hanya kebetulan." Kata Xiumin masih dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

Chen mempunyai firasat buruk. Ia merasa Xiuminnya kembali seperti waktu itu. Auranya sama! "Nae Xiumin. Aku mengerti." Tangan Chen mengusap punggung sang bunny pelan.

"Kau dengar tadi, kan? Aku Baozi. Aku gemuk, kan? Apa aku terlihat tidak cocok saat jalan denganmu? Semua perkataan mereka menyangkut aku. Mereka bilang 'jangan sakiti pipinya' itu karena pipiku ini sangat besar. Mereka bilang 'seleramu bagus, Chen' itu seakan bicara kalau aku sangat tidak cocok dengamu. Mereka bilang, aku seperti Baozi. Lagi. Bahkan orang yang baru kutemui-pun berkata seperti itu." Xiumin berkata panjang lebar sambil mencoba mengulang apa yang teman-temannya Chen katakan tadi.

Chen hanya terkekeh. Ia merasa Xiumin sangat lucu saat meniru pembicaraan teman-temannya. "Jadi apa masalahnya? Aku sangat tau, kalau semuanya tidak benar." Chen menjawabnya dengan enteng.

Dan Chen hanya medapar glare dari Xiumin saat itu juga. "Kau tidak malu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Malu? Kalau aku malu, aku tidak akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai namjachinguku tadi." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mempunyai namjachingu sepertiku. Si Baozi, si pipi chubby, namja pendek yang gembul. Kau selalu diejek kalau berjalan denganku. Kau seharusnya mendapat yang lebih baik, Jongdae."

Chen menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang sedang didudukinya. "Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya pengen Kim Minseok yang sedang duduk bersamaku ini." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, Chen_"

"Aku ingin Kim Minseok yang selalu tertawa dan semangat. Yang memiliki aegyo yang tak dipunyai orang lain. Yang jago dance dan rap. Yang selalu percaya diri dan selalu berusaha keras. Yang manis dan tidak pernah marah-marah. Kim Minseok itu namjachingunya Kim Jongdae. Kim Minseok itu yang terbaik untukku. Aku tidak menginginkan siapapun, kalaupun ada ribuan Kim Minseok yang kumau adalah dirimu. Aku tidak malu, justru aku bangga. Aku punya pacar sepertimu." Chen berkata panjang lebar, lagi. Yah, sebenarnya Chen benci saat Xiuminnya bersikap seperti ini. Ini bukan Xiumin yang biasanya, yang selalu semangat dan percaya diri.

"Chen.."

"Dengar ya, Xiuminnie… Kau adalah kau. Kau sempurna dimataku. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Bukan yang lain. Bahkan Baozi itu tidak lebih baik dibanding dirimu. Jangan dengarkan jika ada yang mengataimu begitu. Kau harusnya tau kalau dimataku kau tidak begitu. KAU LEBIH BAIK DARI BAOZI! My perfect Xiumin." Lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

Xiumin hanya menatap Chen heran. Ia tidak diberi kesempatan bicara! "Chen? Sudah bicaranya?" Tanya Xiumin dingin.

"Eh?" Chen melihat kearah Xiumin.

"Jahat! Aku tidak diberi kesempatan bicara sedikitpun, dasar! Aku sekarang bisa apa? Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku juga senang kalau kau tidak berpikir seperti mereka. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, Lightning-man." Ujar Xiumin riang.

Lagi. Chen cengo melihat Xiumin.

"Nah, aku ingin coklat dan snack rumput laut. Ayo ke supermarket!" Xiumin menarik lengan Chen dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah tempat perbelanjaan makanan alias supermarket terdekat.

Matahari sudah semakin turun. Akan bersembunyi dan diganti dengan cahaya bulan yang akan menggantikan matahari menyinari bumi.

Ini adalah suatu pelajaran untuk Xiumin. Ia juga tidak harus terus merasa minder, bukan? Ia memiliki suatu kelebihan dan kesempurnaannya sendiri. Yah, kencan kali ini sekaligus memberinya suatu yang harus selalu diingat. Ahahaa~

Hidup, Baozi Xiumin! We Love You!

.

.

.

End_

.

.

.

Aduuuhhh… Maafkan aku lagi. Merusak dua couple lagi deh -_-

Setelah merusak image BaekYeol dan HunHan kemarin, korban story ini KrisTao dan XiuChen! Semoga chapter depan lebih baik…

Amiinnn… Review review review…


End file.
